


The Last Son

by ASingleBlackRose



Series: My SUPER Hero Academia [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, F/M, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Good Parent Todoroki Enji | Endeavor, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Person, Nice Todoroki Enji | Endeavor, Overpowered Midoriya Izuku, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASingleBlackRose/pseuds/ASingleBlackRose
Summary: *edited 07012020Izuku Midoriya reimagined as a beloved Hero from DC Universe. Minor Canon Divergence and Some Characters being OOC. Everyone is way stronger than they are in the current arc.Everyone had trauma of some sort affecting them in a different way
Relationships: Midoriya Inko/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku/Yaoyorozu Momo
Series: My SUPER Hero Academia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618081
Comments: 29
Kudos: 79





	1. Enter Izuku Midoriya

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading. Itll be really shitty at first but as the story progresses itll get better

The Last Son

Chapter 1: Enter Izuku Midoriya

  
  


Inko was starting to regret agreeing to go camping in Sweden for her honeymoon but between Hisashi's incredible enthusiasm and her own excitement at the prospect of seeing the world, she relented with very little convincing necessary. The Trail itself was beautiful, Kingsleden or The King's Trail was almost alien in Nature. It was too picturesque to be natural and the forests looked too ominous to be safe. She hoped to steer very clear of the wooded areas.

They had been hiking for nearly half a day when Inko finally threw down her hiking bag and sat on a nearby boulder. The Sun was starting to get low but they still had some time. If they pushed, they would be able to add a mile or a half but Inko was dead on her feet. Hisashi, who had been leading her along the trail for hours, turned back and smiled, "Break Time?" His Black Hair was matted against his forehead and sweat dripped down his chin to the light sweatshirt he wore. He was covered in his sweat and he looked tired but was still just as cheery as when they had set out on the trail.

"Yep. I cannot take another step until I either get some coffee in me or rest for at least an hour." She paused then offered, "Maybe both?" She was in worse condition. She was panting hard and her skin was sticky with sweat. Her Green Cardigan was sticking to her as she moved it rapidly to facilitate the air flow.

Hisashi laughed then said, "Whatever you say Mrs. Midoriya." 

Inko giggled in response, "I was always Ms. Midoriya. You are now Mr. Midoriya."

He shrugged, "Fair point there." Before scooping her up in his arms and nuzzling her with his chin.

Inko sighed contentedly into his neck before mumbling, "...e."

"What did you say dear?"

'I think I can pass on the coffee if you set up the tent."

Hisashi laughed and set her down, "Sure thing dearie… but let's get to the edge of the Forest first. I'd rather camp under some trees."

_________

A loud rumbling sound awakened Inko. At first it was very slight but then it began to get closer and louder. She tapped her husband on the arm, rousing him with a start.

"Do you hear that?" She asked in fear. Her trademark waterworks began to spout as she shook nervously.

Hisashi blinked into awareness and cocked his head, listening to the sound before standing and dropping the blanket that covered them on the tent floor. 

He grabbed his sweats and a pair of underwear and dressed quickly.

"What are you doing?" She hissed out.

"Investigating." He said matter-of-factly.

She looked at him with concern before using her quirk to pull her bag to her.

"Don't!" He warned, "I'll be fine. I can breathe fire so nothing can really go after me but you'll be a target if there is something dangerous out there."

"I am going wherever you are going and that's final!" She said somewhat confidently though her whole body shook. 

Hisashi relented and helped her to her feet before grabbing his boots and a jacket from the pile of discarded clothes. He unzipped the tent opening and stepped out cautiously, scanning the nearby area. Nothing seemed out of place until he looked up at the night sky. 

It was beautiful, full of stars and not a cloud in sight. The Northern Lights lit up the sky in gorgeous moving patterns but none of those things had been processed by Hisashi's mind. Instead it was solely focused on the rapidly descending burning trail of… something headed straight for the Forest. 

His eyes were fixated on the item as it approached, the sound growing louder as it did.

Inko finally poked her head out and looked for his figure. "Hon… what's going on?"

He simply shook his head and then with an unsteady finger, pointed directly at the object. Tracing the path in his mind, he realized if it landed, it would land less than 100 meters away. He backed up to the tent, stumbling backwards into the opening and falling flat on his ass. His arms supported his weight shakily before giving out. 

"We need to move. Now!" He yelled. He attempted to stand but his legs wouldn't support his weight. He fell to his hands and knees, pebbles beneath the tent floor biting into the skin.

Inko looked confused and asked, "The Tent?"

"Forget the stupid tent we need to go n-"

Suddenly the Noise reached a crescendo as the object collided with the Earth. Hisashi was blown off his knees, falling face first into the ground and Inko was tossed on her back by the force of the landing. 

Her head slapped the floor and the world went black. 

_______

Hisashi was disoriented, his mind was reeling and he was unable to function. He tried to right himself but when he tried to put pressure on his arm, He recoiled in pain. It was bent nearly at a near 90° angle in the middle of his forearm. The adrenaline that was rushing through his veins prevented him from truly feeling the pain but what little had seeped through the mental barricade caused him to cry a little. The bone poked slightly out of his arm and it was dripping blood. Where the bone hadn't pierced the flesh left it distended and swollen.

He began to hyperventilate a little bit, the blocking from adrenaline slowly losing its effectiveness. He struggled himself to his knees and called out, "I-I-Inko?!"

There was no response, "Inko?! I'm hurting real bad here! I-I really need some hel-urgh- help." He panted out his words. 

The world was silent until a faint murmur came. "...fee."

"Inko?!" He called out once more pulling himself in the direction of the noise. 

Inko was hidden beneath a small pile of blankets and dislodged clothes. She was dazed but looked okay. He lightly slapped her cheek a few times to bring her to awareness. "H-Hey! Come on! We need to go."

She snapped to awareness instantly, her eyes settling on the remains of his arm and she averted them instantly, "Hisashi? Oh my god! Y-your arm!"

He tried to smile but it was painful, "Yeah… it's hurting something fierce. We need to get out of here."

"Wait! I need to put your arm in place otherwise it might not heal correctly."

"No time. Something out there caused that crash and I really don't want to go see."

They argued for a minute before he gave up and let her put his arm into place. He stifled his screams of pain as she worked, trying to keep up a brave face. 

_____

After bandaging his arm, Inko exited the tent. She gingerly rubbed her head which protested every large movement she made. There was a spot that was especially sore on the back of her head that she accidentally pressed on. A wave of pain shook her mind and her fingers were slightly bloody. She looked around before her unfocused eyes settled on a burning mound within walking distance. She started towards it but Hisashi called out, "Wait!"

She turned back to face him

"Where are you going?!" He asked

"To go see what landed here?" She answered

"You're insane. Let's get our shit and go."

"I'm going to go investigate whether you come or not and I'd feel much better if you came with me so make a decision. Either come with me or wait here and I'll be back in a few minutes."

Hisashi stared at her with an incredulous look on his face before shaking his head, "You're absolutely mad woman." He laughed slightly before gripping his arm in pain, "I'm going with."

She helped him to his feet and then they started towards the fiery place.

It was a short walk made infinitely longer by Hisashi's low-halfhearted grumbling. Inko on the other hand was in full delight of the situation. She eyed the site of the crash landing with wariness but excitement. It was quite a large crater with several felled trees surrounding it and an excess of flames. It sunk about 3 meters into the floor, created rounded edges similar to the ant lions pit. A large pod shaped object covered with strange markings lay directly in the center. 

Inko set her husband against a tree while she went to investigate. She slid down the edges of the grassy hole and towards the pod. She held a hand in front of it, testing the air around it to see if it was hot but the air felt cool. She tentatively lay a finger on it, recoiling at the touch of freezing metal. She placed her hand back on the pod, this time the entire hand was touching the metal. She felt around, running her fingers over the strange patterns before coming across one that looked like an S in the center of a shape of some kind. 

' _ An S?'  _ She thought to herself. She put a tiny bit of force and it slightly gave. She pulled her hand back and placed it with full force. The symbol clicked into place, and with it the pod began to open with a sound similar to that of hydraulics. 

She pulled her hand back but a wiry hand shot out and held it in place. She gasped as a small surgical instrument similar to a scalpel was raised by another wiry hand. It cut into her thumb precisely before catching the blood droplets that fell freely. She grimaced but was unable to pull her hand away, though they looked incredibly thin, the wires were incredibly strong. 

An incredibly synthetic voice rang out, "Inko Midoriya. Age 21. Height 160 centimeters. Born on the fourth of July. You have been chosen as the mother. The Fate of Krypton rests on your shoulders."

"H-huh? But I'm too young to be a mother."

"Your DNA has already been imprinted into the child's. Any Tests will confirm you as the Mother."

"Child?"

The remainder of the pod fell away to reveal a sleeping baby boy surrounded by piles of strange fabric. His eyes opened slowly and he cooed at Inko, whose face was contorted in confusion, while wiggling. One of his eyes was a sky blue with slight bits of white scattered and the other was a deep Emerald Green. 

"He's beautiful." Inko mumbled under her breath.

The voice called out again, "Kal-El. The Last Son Of Krypton. Hide him wel-" It did not manage to finish its sentence before shutting off. 

Inko stood there in stunned silence, the brilliant light that had exuded from the "crib" died and Inko was left standing in the dark. Hisashi called out, "Are you okay? What's down there?"

Inko furrowed her brow and tried to think but was unable to formulate a response befitting the situation so she simply said, "I am a Mom now."

_________

  
  


4 Years Later

________

"Izuku! Save me!" Cried out Inko from underneath a pile of Blankets. She was in the laundry room, hiding from her son while playing heroes. The door to the room had been slightly opened that he might know where she actually was.

"I AM HERE!" yelled a small child wearing an All Might onesie. He grabbed the edge of the sliding door and pushed it closed with all his might. The door did not respond well, in fact, it went so far into its opening that it became a part of the wall permanently. 

"Izuku!" She scolded, "What did I say about using your powers?"

He lowered his head sheepishly, "Sowwy."

Small Green and Black curls poked out from underneath his hood. 

She patted him on the head, "It's okay but remember to keep it a secret."

He nodded.

' _ I am so very grateful. He's so mindful'  _ Inko thought to herself before being crushed under a bear hug by the tiny toddler.

________

  
  


11 Years Later

________

Izuku sat in the office for the fourth time that week. His Disciplinary Counselor was arguing with the Principal in favour of him being released to do home school rather than high school. He liked his Disciplinary Counselor a lot more than he liked the Principal. She didn't look down on him for being quirkless. 

He closed his eyes and listened in on their conversation.

"I'm telling you that he is better off learning on his own! He's a brilliant kid, almost a genius, It's the Bullying that's making him act out!" Yelled Ms.Inugami

The Principal sighed and said, "He's a trouble-maker. Always bothering that Bakugou kid. Putting him in Homeschool does nothing to improve his uncooperative nature, Inugami-san."

"Principal Takahashi, I must ask you to approve. It is the only way to prevent things from escalating any further!"

After a short pause, The Principal spoke, "Fine and Let's get this over with. I have students who actually benefit from my attention to deal with."

Izuku gripped his hands tighter then opened his eyes. Bakugou sat in front of him with a smirk on his face, "Hey!" He whisper-shouted at Izuku.

He looked directly at him, "You're dead fucking meat Deku."

________

4 Years Later

________

*BEEP BEEP*

Izuku's alarm clock went off and for the third time that day, he snoozed it. He was already awake and had been for at least an hour. He glanced at the clock to confirm his suspicions and noticed it was 7 minutes after 8. He had time.

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up while stretching. He scratched his stomach a few times before moving to his dresser where he pulled out a pair of underwear and socks.

Inko called from down the hall, "Izuku! You need to get up! Work starts in 40 minutes and you have to shower!"

He yelled back, "Already on it! Is my uniform ironed?!"

"Yes!"

"Great! See you in a bit!"

He stepped out of his clothes and into his bathroom.

______

  
  


10 Minutes later 

______

Inko walked into her son's room and picked up several pieces of discarded clothing before leaving to the Laundry Room, which still could not be closed. 

She dumped the clothes in a green basket before turning around and running directly into her son.

He towered over her at almost 191 centimeters. His dyed Dark Green hair was hanging flat down his face, obscuring his eyes. A light stubble covered his chin and a small cross of hair went on his chest. He was incredibly muscular, like a Leaner All Might. He held his hand out and she placed his necklace in his hands. It was a small green rock that eliminated his powers when he was near.

"A-are you sure you want it? You don't have to wear it anymore."

"I prefer it."

"Your abilities are yours to command now. If you don't want to use them then that is your choice now." She waved him away to go change into his work outfit.

"I will use them when I'm attending U.A."

______

Izuku was tying his boots tight, the last step before he went to work. His uniform consisted of black jeans and a plain white T-Shirt. He had a green apron hanging around his neck that was tied around his waist. A pair of rubber gloves were stuffed into one of the two pouches on the front of his apron. His boots were steel toe with reinforced gripped soles to prevent slipping which was necessary since he worked in a kitchen that regularly got wet.

Inko called out, "You ready?"

"Yes."

______

They sat in Inko's car as she silently drove him to work. He stared out the window for a few minutes before he began to speak, "You don't have to drive me every day."

"Izuku Honey. I am your mother and I will do what I want. And what I want is to take you to work." 

"I like the walk. It gives me time to clear my head."

"No negotiations. I'm driving you besides we are already here." She said, pulling to a stop in front of Ito's Kitchen.

"Mnh." He grunted and stepped out of the car. He was about to close the door but she stopped him, "Izuku."

He stared at her before she spoke again, "It's only a few more months before you can apply to college. Try to enjoy your time, you don't have to work if you'd like." She paused, "If you'd like, You can walk yourself home but I expect you back by Ten at the very latest."

"Ok Ma."

_______

When Izuku walked into his workplace, he immediately noticed two things. The first was that it was in full swing, everyone one was bustling and hustling around, stirring the kitchen into a storm. Orders were being taken and made in seconds before being handed to their waiting recipients. Soapy water covered the ground with a thin layer as Water flowed off of plates and spoons with wild abandon.

The second thing that he noticed was his boss amidst the kitchen. When he made eye contact, he knew that he fucked up. Mr Ito marched over and began to chew him out but it went in one ear and out the other as he kept nodding his head sporadically saying Yes and No with a few interspersed I'm Sorrys. 

It would be a long shift.

_______

When he returned home, a letter was waiting on the table from U.A. University. It read "Izuku Midoriya." And had Urgent hastily written near that in red pen. 

His mother was seated at the table as well, her hair down and wearing Pajamas, already waiting for bed. She looked nervous about as nervous as he felt. 

He sat down across from her and opened the letter and after a moment put it down.

"W-what did it say?" His mother asked

"Entrance Exam test date is in 1 week. If I pass, I'll start at the University in a month on the 26th of August."

Inko screamed out in joy, wrapping her arms around her son. Izuku hugged her back, gently patting her to make her calm down.

________

Chapter 1 end.


	2. The Last Son Chapter 2: A Peculiar Sort of Exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh its Entrance Exam but really poorly written

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi announcement at end pls

The Last Son

Chapter 2: A Peculiar Sort of Exam

_____

10:30 PM

  
  


Izuku stood at the entrance way to Dagobah Municipal Beach Park, staring at the sign. He approached it and placed a hand on the sign, remembering fond childhood memories of playing in the water with his mother. He looked over the sign, covered in Graffiti and Bird Feces. The smallest portion on the sign was untouched, leaving the words Dagobah free. 

He remembered how beautiful the unobstructed view of the sunset was, closing his eyes and momentarily losing himself in his fond memories. He crinkled his nose, unable to get the stench out of it. He let his eyes open, taking in the view in front of him. 

Garbage covered every inch of the once beautiful beach. Discarded Home Appliances made large piles and compostable trash was in another set of large piles. What little could be recycled was regularly disposed of by Homeless in desperate need of money. 

Izuku gathered his resolve, preparing to clean the entire expanse of the beach. His right hand instinctively reached up to his chest where his necklace usually made its home but today, it was gone. Today, He would use his powers.

He slid out of the Green Jacket that he wore and dropped it on the floor before he approached a pile of washers. With one hand, He picked up the first of the pile and pulled his arm back before launching it into space. As the Washer went flying through the Atmosphere, He closed his eyes and focused before letting loose a beam from his eyes. The Washer exploded in the vacuum of space, putting itself out. Nothing remained save a small ash cloud.

He approached the next item and repeated the process, faster and more efficient. His body began to pick up speed, soon moving faster than the eye could see as he catapulted trash into space. 

_________

Within an hour, The job was nearly finished save for one final piece of trash. He hoisted the bag and tossed it into the Atmosphere before crouching down. He placed his fist into the ground and clenched tight, breathing shallowly as he focused intently on his plan. The ground underneath him began to tremble, sand was whipped into a storm as he concentrated on his breathing. 

With a loud booming sound, Izuku shot himself into the air moving faster than the speed of sound. As he passed into space, he slowed himself. 

The Ash Cloud was massive and hung in the air, but it did not pose a problem to him. He released the breath that he had been holding, freeing winds that blew the ashen cloud away. He admired his work for a few silent moments before returning to the Earth and landing on the Beach. 

He grabbed his jacket off the floor and began the walk back to his house, confident that the control over his powers hadn't slipped.

Unbeknownst to him, A Woman had been watching him the entire time in a daze. She sat on the edge of a nearby rooftop, staring at the ongoing with bated breath.

' _ What did I just see?' _ She asked herself in confusion. She looked at the retreating figure of the man and then back to the beach which had been dirty just hours earlier.

________

  
  


Izuku woke up to his mother dropping a newspaper on his chest. He caught sight of her walking out of his room just as the door snapped shut behind her.

_________

**Mysterious Stranger cleans up Ruined Beach overnight?! Who did it?**

**By** **Yoshinaga Hiroko**

**Last night, I saw the Dagobah Municipal Beach Park. It was filthy, something we all know as fact. When the Sun rose this morning, It was spotless. The Sunrise was especially beautiful because For the First time in Ten Years, There was no Trash. Who could have cleaned the 3 Mile expanse of Beach within the 7 hours that it was unwatched? Residents claim to have heard a sound similar to that of All Might punching. Here is a comprehensive breakdown on every Pro-Hero that could have got it done.**

**Continued on A3**

_______

  
  


The next 3 days passed in a blur as people continuously debated as to which hero had done the work. Most Sources said it was All-Might who had taken a break from his Hero work for the remainder of the month while others said it had to have been a cooperative effort. Izuku, the actual culprit, had been laying low and attending his final week at work. 

Ito seemed like he would genuinely miss Izuku's staunch work ethic and efficiency but nevertheless, he wished him well, which was out of character for the usually rough and harsh man. 

_________

Izuku woke up on the morning of the Entrance Exam feeling nervous. Despite the almost guaranteed entrance due to his superb academic achievement and his incredible powers, He couldn't help but feel anxiety bubble up in his chest. His alarm clock had already gone off twice yet he still hadn't pulled himself from his bed. It was already a quarter past seven and he couldn't manage to wake himself up. 

His bed which was a size too small for him was accented by a blanket that was several times larger than him. Despite how uncomfortable it would appear to be, It was akin to heaven for him. The warmth pulled him back to sleep, begging him to forget the test and just enjoy sleeping but the bundle of wretched energy pumping its infernal power through his veins made it impossible to fully fall asleep again.

He lingered between complete awareness and drowsiness of a different kind. With a groan, he rolled over wrapping himself in his blanket as much as he could before Inko opened the door and sighed at him. 

She sat on the edge of his way too small bed and placed her hand on his matted bed hair. He had always been a turbulent and unruly sleeper. She gently pet his hair for a few seconds before she began her spiel, "You know… Even if you don't end up getting in, it doesn't matter."

There was a moment of deep silence before he responded."It does to me." 

"It doesn't to me though because no matter what, You're still my baby boy." She ruffled his hair a bit.

"Thanks Ma." He rolled a bit to the side and Inko stood, "Now get out of bed and get dressed. I can't give you a ride so you'll have to take the train."

_________

The Entrance to the Test Portion was manned by the Recommendation students and their respective pro hero mentors. They were greeting students who were collecting their Ids and their room assignments. 

There were five of them, greeting students with their mentors. There was Midnight and a girl of about average height with dusky green hair and unreasonably sharp teeth. The person next to her was a man with half of his hair white and the other half red and a large scar over his left eye. Endeavor stood behind him with a clenched jaw and the 50/50 split man looked like he was ready to commit acts of incredible violence. 

Ectoplasm stood next to a man with a skull-like face but other than that, He looked fairly ordinary. Next to them was a very tall woman with long black hair tied in a ponytail. She made direct eye contact with him and the light smile on her face turned into an expression of shock. She turned to Mr. Principal, who was elevated on a small pedestal next to her. The Chimera squeaked in surprise before laughing. 

He motioned for the other pro-heroes to come forward. Gang Orca and his disciple, A black haired hat and coat wearing man with a large scar over his eye. 

Izuku stood out from his peers, towering over most of them with his large powerful frame but there were a few people that were his size or a bit taller. As the crowd moved, he was pushed towards the entrance where the Students were doing the greetings.

It took a bit but it was finally his turn to grab his Id and the room assignment; however, the second his hand touched the Id another hand lay on top of his. It was small and clawed, scratching lightly at the skin atop his hand but leaving no visible marks. 

"Hello Mr. Midoriya, Could We have a word with you in private?" Said the small chimera with a large scar. Beside him stood All Might with arms crossed and his smile blazing on his face.

Izuku looked at the two heroes for a moment before nodding his head, unable to trust his voice. He personally wanted to drop to his knees and beg for an autograph but that wouldn't be a good thing to do.

All Might pointed to a small office just inside the gate and Izuku entered without making a sound. 

" **Hello there, Mr. Midoriya. I am All Might as you might know and this is my associate, Mr. Principal."** He said gesturing to the chimera on the segway. 

Izuku nodded in fear of letting something slip out.

"Now you might be wondering why we called you here, and that's a very simple reason. I do not like liars so please be honest with us. Are you the one who cleaned the beach?" Mr. Principal asked while leaning forward into his segway.

Izuku hesitated then nodded.

"How?"

He opened his mouth and a squeak came out before clearing his throat, "I am stronger than I look and I'm very fast for my size."

All Might shared a sideways glance with Nezu before beginning his speech, " **Young Midoriya, I have to ask you one last time, What did you do that allowed you to clean 3 miles worth of a beach in 7 hours?"**

"I am really strong and fast."

"Is that your quirk?" Nezu asked

Izuku hesitated then began speaking, "No. I… don't actually have a quirk."

" **What?! That doesn't make any sense!"**

"I'm sorry?"

"Then how did you clean the beach? There were old fridges and cars there. What did you do with them?" Nezu questioned the young man, Izuku's eyes darted back and forth trying to figure out a way to explain it. Nezu locked eyes with him and stared intently into his oddly coloured eyes. 

"I… threw them into space?"

The small office was silent. Neither party knew what to do or what to say.

The awkward silence remained for a few minutes before Nezu spoke up, "Marvelous!" He broke out into laughter and smacked the handle of his segway.

" **Mr. Midoriya, Could you give us a demonstration?"** Asked All Might, still unsure of whether to believe him or not. 

"C-could I get an autograph?" Izuku responded to his question with a question. It was amusing to see him struggle with speech despite his imposing figure. 

" **Certainly."** All Might nodded but Nezu ran over his foot with the segway, " **After we get a demonstration."**

"How long will it take? I still need to take the exam."

"OHOHOHO. LET'S CALL THIS THE EXAM!" Yelled Nezu in an excited voice.

_______

Test Center Gamma

Izuku stood in the center of a city that looked eerily similar to the one he had seen on route to the train. 

"It's a flawless recreation of the city meant to help get you immersed." Nezu said via a loudspeaker

Izuku nodded then grabbed the green track suit jacket and removed it, dropping it to the floor.

"This is the Practical portion of the Exam. I want you to destroy as many of the robots as you can. There are more than 300 so I do not expect you to get them all and depending on the result, It will determine whether or not you will be accepted. You have ten minutes starting now."

Izuku nodded then closed his eyes and breathed, focusing. 

' _ Come on. Just let loose a bit!' _

When his eyes opened, he could see the location of every single robot within the cityscape. He rolled his shoulders then sprinted towards the closest one. 

It was considerably smaller than most of the others that he had seen. 

"A Single Pointer, Fast but not difficult." Came Nezu's voice on the speaker.

The Single-Pointer swung one of its mechanical arms at him in vain. He nimbly ducked underneath the swing and struck at the base of the joint with a quick blow. The machinery crumpled underneath his fist rendering the arm useless. 

He hopped backwards, landing on the balls of his feet. The arm hung limply but that did not deter the machine. Rushing at him, it took another swing at him, this time from above. 

He let the arm descend before catching the limb with both hands, preventing it from striking.

"BUT CAN YOU DEFEND FROM THIS!?!!" Came a shout from Nezu

The limp arm swung and smacked into the side of Izuku's head.

"ALWAYS BE PREPARED FOR THE UNEXPEC-" A loud crunching sound reached the principal's delicate ears, perking them. His tilted involuntarily due to the confusion of the exploding arm of the robot. 

Izuku, on the other hand, was fine. The bot swung it's arm and broke it further by coming into contact with the hardest substance to exist. Izuku.

He pulled back his fist and punched it in the torso, putting a hole directly through it.

The bot went limp as power chords were severed by Izuku's dangerous blow.

"AT THE RATE YOU'RE GOING, YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BE ABLE TO FINISH WITHIN THE TIME LIMIT!"

' _ Damn… he's right.' _

Izuku nodded then breathed before taking a sprinters position. He aimed in the direction of the largest number of bots and took off with a loud boom.

He sprinted through them, stopping only to land a single punch which decimated the boys. With every swing of his arm, he turned another robot into scrap. With every kick, he turned the bots into dust under his foot. 

_________

9 Minutes and 26 seconds later

Izuku stood amongst the pile of wreckage, not a single bot remained. He had about 20 seconds left before the Exam was over and though he had destroyed all 300, he hadn't ever gone all out. Instead he limited himself to less than a quarter of his strength and didn't use his flight or lasers.

"INCREDIBLE! WITH JUST A BIT MORE POWER, YOU COULD BE THE NEXT ALL MIGHT!" came Nezu's voice again. He had been silent for most of the Exam while observing Izuku. All Might had been shocked that the young man possessed such incredible power yet was still so meek. 

"THAT WAS ALL WELL AND GOOD BUT CAN YOU HANDLE THIS!"

A loud rumbling came as a Robot that was larger than most of the buildings surrounding the city entered into his view.

It stopped before him and gazed down into his face before slamming a fist directly into him, crushing him into the ground and leaving a crater. Its fist was firmly planted in the crater with Izuku and neither All Might nor Nezu could see what was happening.

Suddenly, a rumbling came as the fist slowly rose up from the ground as Izuku had caught it. Both of his palms touched the giants fist as he raised it before launching it off of him.

The massive robot was unbalanced as it teeter tottered for a moment before falling onto it's back, crushing numerous buildings. Izuku approached its base and grasped it with one hand and with the other, aimed towards the sun.

With a slight grunt, Izuku launched the Machine Giant into Space, hurtling towards the sun. 

Nezu and All Might stared in shock as they witnessed the young man perform his throw. He was almost untouched save for the small amount of dirt and oil on his clothes from destroying countless robots.

"Is the test over?" Izuku called out to the empty air, knowing that they would be listening.

"Y-yes." Came a reply and squeak from Nezu before All Might grabbed the Mic, " **One last thing Young Midoriya! Have a spar with me!** " 

All Might's blood was boiling. He might have found his successor someone he had been looking for for almost 4 years. He entered the mostly intact testing center and approached Midoriya. 

" **Let's have a good match Midoriya!** " All Might said before entering a fighting stance.

Izuku entered a fighting stance as well one from Muay Thai, his knees bent slightly to prepare for an attack. 

All Might approached slowly at first before leaping at him with a punch.

It landed solidly on Izuku's guard making him shake slightly before All Mights other fist dug into his ribs with a powerful strike. Izuku grimaced then launched a knee into All Mights left side and followed with a quick jab to his face.

All Might stopped the jab with his palm and countered with a Detroit Smash.

Izuku entered a full guard stance and took the brunt of the blow, pushing him back several feet before he landed a knee to the chin of a pursuant All Might.

His head jerked back as he stumbled for a moment from the ferocity of the knee. It had been a while since he had been hit like that. He worked his jaw for a moment before striking Izuku's chest with an elbow. 

He went with the blow, letting himself be blown backwards to create some distance before digging in his heels to slow down as All Might prepped for a powerful strike. 

Izuku tightened his fist and All Might struck out, his fist cutting through the air. Izuku struck All Mights fist in mid, causing a small explosion. The men struck at each other rapidly, each tanking several hits as the attacked back and forth in a brutal slugfest.

All Might let loose a flurry of heavy blows that Izuku smacked aside with well timed parries but that left him little time to counter attack.

" **Impressive!** "

All Might pulled back and then launched himself forward with a punch containing more power than he had put in years. Izuku put up. a straight cross guard but All Might performed a deft feint and struck him directly in the chin, knocking him off his feet and sending him reeling into a building. He broke through several walls before landing outside the building and grabbing one of the cars that littered the city scape and tossing it through the hole from whence he came.

All Might destroyed the car with a punch but it left him open to a series of quick kicks to the chest and then one heavy punch into his jaw. 

All Might slid back then dashed forward tackling Midoryia through another building before Izuku's repeated overhead smashed drove him to his knees for a moment, allowing Izuku to send him careening backwards into a car. 

Izuku lept towards him only to be swatted out of the air by the car. 

" **HAHAHA! Well done Midoriya!"**

Izuku pulled himself from the crater he had made and dusted himself off and dashing towards All Might. All Might hit him in the face with a punch then kneed his ribs and threw him towards another building. 

Izuku dashed forward and hit him in the stomach, causing blood to spurt out of All Mights mouth. All Might caught Izukus arm then struck his face several times before Izuku caught his fist and kicked himself away. 

Izuku and All Might lept towards each other and struck with ultra powerful blows, each countering the other with incredible force creating craters into the floor with each hit. The match ended just as the two clashed with a final show of force, sending Izuku flying back. 

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" Cried out Nezu who looked stunned.

The entire fight had lasted 7.243 seconds though more than 150 blows had been exchanged. 

The men looked haggard, each panting heavily from the exertion necessary. Neither had to pull out that much power on a regular basis.

" **GOOD JOB YOUNG MIDORIYA!** " Yelled an Awestruck All Might. 

"Haah haah. Y-yeah!"

Izuku was fine but in order to preserve the pride of his idol, he decided to make himself look more tired than him. In reality, he wasn't truly fazed just a little out of breath. 

" **I think you have have than earned your place at U.A.!** "

All Might clapped his shoulder and Izuku half-smiled and froze up.

___________

Inside the Testing Center

The shockwave resulting from their fight had frightened the students who were in the middle of taking their test. Present Mic spoke to them, "DON'T WORRY GUYS. A STUDENT IS TAKING THE PRACTICAL PORTION OF THE EXAM!"

The students couldn't help but wonder what kind of monster could create an explosion that strong. 

________

Two Hours Later

Izuku opened the door to the house and dropped what remained of his shirt on the floor before kicking it aside. His pants were torn to shreds just above his calves and his shoes were hanging from around his neck, held together by a whim and prayer.

He tossed his clothes in the laundry room on the way to his own room and plopped himself onto his bed without getting under the covers.

The match had left him tired more than anything and uncomfortable because he did not have anything else to wear on the way home. 

A sudden knock pulled him from his light nap and he waited.

' _ Did Ma forget her keys? _ '

He thought that if she did, she would have sent him a message but she hadn't. His phone lay undisturbed on his desk next to his PC. Deciding that it wasn't worth checking, He tried to return to his slumber but was unable to because someone knocked once more.

The single heavy knock was followed by a few rapid but light knocks.

He rolled out of his bed and floated down the hall, moving at a fast pace before setting himself in front of the door. He flung the door open and in an annoyed tone, whisper-shouted, "What?!"

The Lady from the Test stood in front of the door, face flushed and sputtering. She babbled something about checking on him then ran to a limo parked at the curb leading to his house.

He watched her retreating figure as she hopped in the limo which sped down the street. He stared in a what-the-fuck-just-happened kind of way before shrugging and closing the door. He walked back down the hall and jumped into his bed just as another car approached. He groaned in frustration but refused to get out of bed.

Rather than knock on the door, the person at the door spammed the doorbell which annoyed Izuku much more than he would care to admit. It was frustrating but his resolve would not falter or so he told himself but after 10 seconds of continuous ringing, He got out of bed and sprinted to the door.

He opened the door a tiny crack and peeked out, "Hello?"

A business card poked through the crack and fell to the floor before a set of footsteps walked away. He closed the door and grabbed the card from the floor and read it.

"Yaoyorozu Momo?" He stared at the name on the business card along with the number listed. He was utterly confused and unsure of what to make of the situation. It wasn't until he returned to his bed that he realized he had answered the door in his underwear and only that.

________

Several Hours Later

Inko opened the door and saw the remains of his shoes, the smell of burnt rubber permeated the front door. She was unsure of what to do for a moment before walking in and closing the door behind her. From Izuku's room, she could hear a loud snoring sound that told her he was soundly asleep. 

She checked on him briefly before closing the door to his room and entering hers, hoping that everything went okay during his testing.

_______

Chapter End

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who want co author if you want. Itll make update schedule more frequent so every thursday instead of every other Thursday.


	3. I've got a secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku visits a gym, moves into the dorms and takes the Quirk Apprehension Test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Like some of my writing? Want to tell me I suck? Want to give me ideas? Join my discord!
> 
> https://discord.gg/MAvpap4

**The Last Son**

**Chapter 3: I've got a secret!**

_QUICK MINOR UNIMPORTANT THING:_

_I WAS LISTENING TO BASICALLY EVERYTHING BY STILL WOOZY WHILE WRITING THIS SO I FEEL IT IS NECESSARY TO MENTION THE FACT THAT I LOVE HIS MUSIC. SVEN IS BEST BOY. I PARTICULARLY ENJOY COOKS AND LUCY AND FOOLSONG. LISTEN TO THEM PLEASE AND SUPPORT HIS VERY ODD BUT BEAUTIFUL MUSIC_

_Also sorry for delay. Was sick. Had flu for a week and am going through some stuff with my stuff if you know you know. Stunted my writing process. Also read What's In A Hoard by Titus. Very Good. Did Read A FEW others while I was down and out._

_Again Sorry for delay. Here's to all the Quarantine Queens and Kings who read my poorly written stories._

_AHHHHHH STORY TIME_

_______________

Izuku stared at the card on his desk, confused. Should he call the number listed or not? It was only 10 o'clock in the morning yet such troublesome things were already weighing upon him.

It was a difficult and arduous task that his mind presented to him. He tapped a pencil on his desk lightly while drumming the table with his fingers, lightly at first but becoming more intense as he mumbled to himself, a habit he had unsuccessfully tried to rid himself of.

  
  


"TheYaoyorozuConglomeratesisalargeandpowerfulcorperationheadedbythefatherofmyhopefulclassmatemomoyaoyorozuwhopaidmeavisityesterdayunannouncedwhichisweirdconsideringthatIhavepersonallyneverreallyspokenwithhersoherappearanceatmydoorisallthemoretroublesome. ShouldIcallthemandaskaboutwhatthevisitwasaboutorisitasafebettoignoreandhopethatthesituationwillresolveitself?" (Which meant 'The Yaoyorozu Conglomerate is a large and powerful corporation headed by the father of my Hopeful Classmate Momo Yaoyorzu which is weird considering that I have personally never really spoken with her so her appearance at my door is all the more troublesome. Should I call them and ask about what the visit was about or is it a safe bet to ignore and hope that the situation will resolve itself?' )He hadn't noticed but his fingers had cracked the desk and were pushing further into the desk. 

He frowned as he realized that he was mumbling and shook his head to escape from his mind, noticing the small splintered wood surrounding the holes that his fingers had made. "Note to self: Wear Power-Dampener when at home still. Also, Buy new desk."

He swept his eyes over the card once more before he pulled out his phone and dialled the number before him. It rang a few times before being taken to a number service.

"Hi, You have reached the Yaoyorozu Conglomerates. Press 1 to speak to a representative, Press 2 to check Balance, Press 3 for other business."

He pulled his phone away and pushed 3.

"Hello My name is Charleston Clemence Cosworth and I am the butler for the Yaoyorozu family. What would be your business sir?"

"I… don't really know… Miss Yaoyorozu visited me yesterday to drop off a card and I would like to speak to her regarding said card?"

" Please tell me the code that you have been given and your name if you would sir."

"Oh… I'll be honest here sir, I don't think I've gotten a code but I was given a business card and my name is Midoriya Izuku. Does that count?"

"Very good Sir. The code is on the card."

"Oh…" He looked the card over for a few seconds before finding it on the back side. It was a small 4 digit code, "0397"

"Very good Sir. Who did you wish to speak to, if you wouldn't mind me ensuring I heard correctly?"

"The Heiress to the Yaoyorozu Conglomerates please, Yaoyorozu Momo"

"Will she be expecting your call Sir?"

"...I do not know. She visited me to deliver the card yesterday-ish? I was mostly asleep to be frank."

"I suppose I'll ask before transferring your call, new policy dictates that I must ask unless you are expected and with Miss Yaoyorozu having become of marriable age, The Phone lines are quite busy at times."

Izuku felt his face flush heavily, gritting his teeth and tapping the desk nervously. He had no intention of asking about marriage; however, Cosworth definitely did manage to make Izuku feel rather uncomfortable. 

"Nope." Izuku laughed nervously, "No marriage proposals from me. Just plain old business here. Hahahahaahahahahhahahahahahahahahaha." 

"If you say so Sir."

"..."

"I shall transfer you over now Sir. Have a good day."

The line rang again as he was put on hold though embarrased as he was, he couldn't help but be impressed with the scope of their wealth and their commitment to helping people.

The line was answered by silence as the two parties listened intently, neither sure if the other was there. Izuku's heart was pounding in his chest, bouncing wildly inside his body. 

Yaoyorozu broke the silence with a chest clearing cough before starting, "H-hello?" Her voice had cracked, betraying her nervousness.

"H-hi." Came Izuku's equally broken reply. He cleared his throat before he began to speak, hoping that would cure his stuttering, "This is Midoriya Izuku, I was given this number to contact you though I wasn't given the context. My apologies if this causes some inconvenience."

"It's no problem at all." As she had listened to Midoriya's voice, slowly becoming calmer, she had also lost the nervousness and regained her usual confidence. "The Business Card was given to each of the Students who were Recommendation Students almost three weeks ago though your name hadn't been added to the list till yesterday so I took it upon myself to deliver the card."

' _That makes sense. Having access to the recommendation students, who are the best U.A. has to offer, is a smart business move on their par-... Huh?'_ Despite the fact that Izuku was highly intelligent, a genius even, his brain which was superior to the brain of a normal human hadn't processed the fact that he was a Recommendation student and instead had chosen to ignore that. ' _Surely she didn't say that I was added to the list?'_

"...I am on the recommendation students list?"

"Why yes you are. As you know, Each Recommendation Student is given a mentor with whom they spend time with to learn how to better be a hero. Students are assigned to teachers based on their quirk. My Mentor is Mr. Principal while you were chosen by All Might which is highly irregular. "

"...ah… I… see?"

Izuku's face was flush, confused and unable to understand his current situation. He was chosen by All Might and was not a regular student. 

"The Recommendation Students have been given access to a private Gym sponsored by the Yaoyorozu Conglomerates so they might train before the school season actually starts tomorrow. The usage was freely given once someone had the card so you've missed a few sessions. You should have received a key card and an actual Key when you received your acceptance letter. Do you happen to have those items?"

"I… uh… actually haven't gotten my letter yet… it must be in the mail… b-but I'm positive that I was accepted. All Might had told me that I was in but I was under the impression that I am , or was, a regular student."

"... Well Regardless… The Gymnasium is specially built to handle people with powerful quirks. The Recommendation Students will be meeting there at 4 o'clock sharp to gain some extra practice. Please consider attending." Yaoyorozu seemed awkward, which was in strong contrast to her extravagant style and fearless persona. Her nerves seemed to be raised to the maximum though Izuku couldn't understand why.

"..........yes okay." Izuku sat there numbly for a moment.

"Is there something else you might need?"

Yaoyorozu asked, her voice raising an octave.

"No I'm fine. I'll just hang up now." With that Izuku pulled the phone away from his ear and ended the call, releasing a breath he didn't know he had been holding. 

_'Should I go to the Gym or not?'_ Izuku pondered for a moment, conflicted, ' _Well I certainly don't have any other plans and I do plan on using my quirk, though it isn't a quirk really, from now on… I suppose it wouldn't hurt to "show off" a bit. Just to make up for all the trouble I went through._ ' He glanced at the clock. It had been just 10 minutes, leaving him with a plethora of time to spare. 

_________

' _This is a mistake!'_ Izuku screamed internally as he approached the Gym. His letter of acceptance hadn't come nor had the keys( or keycards) either yet he was compelled to visit regardless.

The Gym was very impressive, located on the campus for U.A. and heavily fortified. The Walls were incredibly massive, easily 10 stories tall and very wide. A set of large metal doors stuck out in the front of the building, and a guard stood in front of them.

Izuku pulled the scarf he was wearing a bit tighter then approached slowly. He was wearing a plain dark green hoodie and a white T-shirt with the word "Fun!" printed on it. He had a pair of black sweats and his set of trademark red sneakers. Over his right shoulder, he hung a black and neon green gym bag with a spare set of clothes and a notebook with pens. 

He shifted the bag to a more comfortable position then cleared his throat, "Excuse me sir." Izuku began his preparations to explain his situation, 'My name is Midoriya Izuku and I am actually a Recommendation Student at U.A.. My letter of acceptance hasn't come in yet so I do not have my keycard nor my key to get in but I was invited by Miss Yaoyorozu. If you could call her out to explain that it is indeed the correct situation and not a falsehood I've created, that would be nice.' Izuku had planned to give him the entire speech but the guard squinted his eyes in his direction, halting his speech.

The Guard looked over at him then pointed at the door which opened. 

Izuku nodded and walked through, ' _That was easy.'_

  
  


He had arrived 10 minutes early and yet the other four members of the First Year Recommendation Students were already there warming up. 

As he walked in, the reactions of the others were varied. The Skull Boy looked over and tipped an imaginary hat while Endeavor's son glanced at him then turned away unamused. A girl covered in scales walked over and made idle conversation while Yaoyorozu stared at him with burning intensity.

The girl with scales spoke in a very friendly voice, "Hiya! My name is Setsuna Tokage. What's yours?"

"Midoriya Izuku. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Cool! The dude with a skull face is Juzo Honenuki, he's a nice guy just has a weird face, and the brooding boy in the corner is Todoroki Shouto. That's Momo right there but you probably knew that!" Yaoyorozu made eye contact then turned away, returning to stretching.

"Ah… nice to meet you all."

The room was silent as the majority of the students stared at him in silence before Tokage broke it.

"Welp. I'm gonna go finish warming up then start some real workouts! Bye Bye!"

She walked away just as quickly as she had come.

The inside of the Gym was even more impressive than the outside. The main area was covered in tons of different weights and equipment to exercise with, each having a variety of weights(as in actual heaviness not a weight) that were suitable for any quirk. A set of doors marked lockers with a picture of All Might emblazoned on one door and on the other was Midnight. To the side was a large room with a glass wall that had a large 100 by 100 meter pool. It had another sign reading, "15 Meters" with a down arrow. 

Opposite of the pool was a room filled with special machines designed to allow Mutation Quirks to exercise. Inside the main room where the weights were a set of mats meant for stretching and doing aerobic exercises. 

Izuku walked into the locker rooms with All Might on the door and picked one of the twelve lockers that were available on the men's side. He slung his bag off his shoulder and tossed it in roughly, and changed his clothes into a green Tracksuit with Black Lines.

He crumpled his clothes into a ball and tossed them into the locker before slamming it shut and leaving the room. Having returned to the main area, He grabbed a stretch mat and laid it on the floor near Setsuna Tokage.

She nodded at him with the same casual interested Disinterest, "Wanna Stretch?"

"Yeah."

"Good. You look big but I'd place money on you having some trouble with limberness?"

"Not that I know of?"

She smiled, "Oh I can change that."

She led him through a myriad of stretches, each more rigorous than the last but by the end of it, he was panting no more than when he had begun. His body was surprisingly agile and his stamina near endless. (Once as a test, He spent an entire night holding a perfect plank before growing bored and stopping though it did not please him to find how stiff he was afterward.)

Setsuna smiled, "Well I suppose I was wrong about you being too stiff though you're still fairly stiff in regards to your manner of speech, Lighten up a bit.", she punched his shoulder then winced, "Wow! That's like a rock!"

"I uh… exercise a lot." He said in a noncommittal way before rising to his feet. 

Entering the weight room alone, he closed the door behind him and sat down on a bench, grabbing some weights off the nearby rack. 

____________

It had been nearly 20 minutes before someone knocked on the door then opened it. It was Setsuna Tokage again ," Hey we're gonna do some sparring, Wanna join?"

"I suppose. I wouldn't want to get rusty."

He placed his weights back on the rack and then exited, following Setsuna.

The area was empty despite her claims of a spar so Izuku looked around in confusion.

Tokage took notice of his confusion then laughed and said, "Oh not on the first floor silly, but on the second."

"I… hadn't noticed an elevator."

She laughed again and said, "Well it's pretty easy to miss, especially since it is kinda out of the way." It was strange, the way she seemed to over gesticulate every word.

Izuku turned away from her and closed his eyes, letting his vision change. Suddenly, he could see through the walls as he examined the internal structure of the building before finding the Elevator with practised ease.

He pointed it out, "It's just past the entrance on the left hand side."

She clapped, "Wow! Since you know where it is, let's get movin'!"

She pushed him from behind, pressing into his back with a surprising amount of force. Izuku let himself be pushed, heading towards the elevator.

He went to press the button but Tokage stepped in front of him, "I got it."

She began to spam the button with her finger while talking absentmindedly to him.

The doors opened and they entered, Izuku using his speed to press the button for the second floor before she could see.

She looked at him confused for a moment before shrugging and continuing to talk while Izuku paid attention to her strange mannerisms.

As the door opened, it revealed a large dojo-styled room with a matted floor and large open space. Todoroki stood on the side lines, leaning against the wall watching the spar with a blank face.

In the center of the room, on the large bluish mat, was Honenuki and Yaoyorozu circling one another while wearing sparring helmets, wraps and gloves. Both combatants wore a training gi rather than the clothes they had been wearing previously. Honenuki's signature black and blue jacket was messily tossed onto the floor by Todoroki and the upper half of his gi was tied around his waist leaving him in a worn out black tank top.

Honenuki used a simple stance, his legs bent at the knee which kept his center of gravity lowered, showing that while his hand to hand skills needed much work, he was not a complete amateur though Yaoyorozu stood steadfast against him, switching her stance every few steps, adjusting to her opponents movements. Her face was a flawless mask, and Izuku knew that Honenuki had no chance of trying to read her intentions nor movements from her face

He looked a bit battered, his clothes slightly disheveled but a number of bruises were forming on his face, chest and neck. 

Yaoyorozu on the other hand looked essentially pristine, the only evidence that she had been in spars was the light sweat dripping down her face.

Just as Setsuna was going to announce them, Honenuki shouted and pushed forwards lunging out with a well balanced palm strike, keeping his guard up with the opposite hand.

Yaoyorozu deftly dodged the blow, stepping slightly to the side before pushing in with a short and quick jab but one that didn't have any follow through.

Honenuki reached out in surprise, attempting to grab her arm and prevent her from moving; however, she was too quick and his desperate attempt at reaching her left him off balance for just a moment.

Yaoyorozu took advantage of his slip, catching his arm by the wrist and stepping in with an elbow to his diaphragm, breaking his lowered stance by propping him up for a second and allowing her to perform a simple yet effective shoulder throw. 

Honenuki let out a yelp of surprise, flailing as he swung hard towards the ground. His back collided with the mat and in the instant that he hit, Yaoyorozu had already pinned him down with a knee on his chest.

"Do you yield?" She asked

He looked around for a moment, then spoke, "Yeah… I don't really see a way out of his."

Yaoyorozu pulled away then reached out a hand to the man on the floor. He laughed and grabbed it, pulling himself up. The pair of combatants bowed quickly before Honenuki spoke.

"Man you are no joke. That's some serious skills right there."

"I take everything seriously."

"Yeah, your training must be exhausting. I think that's my third consecutive loss." He laughed again, rubbing the back of his head with one hand.

Todoroki coughed once then said, "You did well Honenuki, Don't discredit your effort. She's had far more training than you so it's only natural she'd win."

Izuku nodded then stepped in, "It was a good match. I'll admit that I only saw the final portion but you did good."

Setsuna laughed and said, "Yeah even though Yao totally kicked your ass. Like multiple times."

Honenuki pointed at Izuku, "How much practice do you have?"

He shrugged, "I don't really know… I mostly do boxing and some Muay Thai but I can't say that I've done a lot of sparring in my life."

Honenuki pointed a thumb at his chest and said, "Well You're in luck. I'm not super skilled either and the rest of these guys- Ow-" Tokage had slapped him upside the head with one of her hands, "A-and Gals, are super good at this."

Izuku smiled and said, "Well that does seem rather lucky."

"Great. Why don't you go get changed then we'll do a few rounds."

"Is there something wrong with my tracksuit?"

"Well… not wrong but it's customary to wear the U.A. gi rather than anything else."

"In that case, Do you have one in my size?"

"I dunno. Check the closet."

Izuku opened the closet door which revealed a number of different sized gi. He grabbed one that looked about right and nodded to the group before entering a changing room. 

He changed in less than a second and was back out before anyone could say a single word.

Honenuki pointed to the mats, motioning with his head, "Let's do this."

Izuku nodded then the pair did a bow before the match started.

Much like the earlier match he has seen, they circled each other carefully watching the movements.

Juzo had adopted a different stance, his posture was more refined, Knees bent just slightly and remaining on the balls of his feet. Izuku's posture was relaxed, with a fragile guard set up. His hands hovered just in front of his face, keeping Honenuki within view.

Honenuki had none of his earlier friendliness, instead a wild look of determination took its place. Juzo kept a close eye on his movements, looking for something to disrupt his rhythm and Izuku noticed.

He pretended to make a slip, stumbling slightly and Juzo pressed his "advantage" darting forwards and to his left, trying to get into his blind spot; however, it had been a feint from Izuku and he hopped back slightly throwing out a quick jab.

Juzo ducked under and stepped close to Izuku. With a shout, he changed his stance and put his entire body weight behind a palm strike, hoping to throw the taller man off balance by striking his center of gravity.

The palm smacked into Izuku's abdomen, not fazing him in the slightest before Izuku threw out a quick right punch and spun Juzo in a semi-circle before he fell to the ground.

"Ah sorry! Was that too much force?"

Izuku was not used to hitting people who didn't have some sort of strength beyond human. He overestimated how much Juzo would be able to take and had knocked the man onto his back though he could have sworn that he held back as much as physically possible.

Juzo Honenuki had been hit by a few people before, Yaoyorozu certainly knew where to strike to hit hard and take out someone who was stronger physically so when he tried to do the same to Izuku, who was a paragon of physical fitness and looked like a leaner All Might, he hadn't understood why it hurt him so much. 

That same reasoning applied to why he currently was laying flat on his back, splayed out on the sparring mat unsure of what had happened.

Izuku's punch came flying back at him, the memory returning to his mind as he lay there.

A single punch had left him dazed and it wasn't even that hard of a punch but rather the location. The punch had directly hit his jaw, spinning him in place before he fell backward. Izuku may not have realized but that punch was incredibly potent.

Juzo lay there for a moment more before pushing himself to a sitting position and looking around stunned. He worked his jaw for a moment, fighting through the tinnitus in his ears, trying to hear what everyone had said.

Izuku seemed the most concerned, crouching in front of him and looking at him with great concern.

Honenuki stood up and stumbled forward a bit, holding onto Izuku for support for a moment before steadying himself.

"I'm good... I'm good." He waved the small group off.

He approached his jacket and sat down beside it, shaking his head. "Man I ain't never been hit like that."

"Sorry again."

"Nah… don't be. It was a learning experience." He waved again, letting the small group leave him be.

Izuku smiled sheepishly then reentered the ring, "... anyone want to have a go?"

Todoroki raised his hand and stepped into the ring, his long hair hanging over his face before he pulled it back into a long ponytail. Izuku gave him a quick once over, noticing his thin frame. He looked delicate but the powerful yet thin muscles on body would disagree.

"I wouldn't mind a chance or two."

The pair entered their respective stances, Todoroki's stance was completely alien to Izuku. As Yaoyorozu signaled the match to start, Todoroki shot forward, dropping low and kicking at his left leg. Izuku hopped over it slightly but was caught by Todoroki's next move. He had thrown himself forward in such a way that allowed him to spring back up the second the kick had completed and launched a spinning elbow into Izuku's nose. 

Izuku stumbled backwards, letting Todoroki assume he had the advantage and preparing to attack once he entered his range. His nose was undamaged as he had pulled away, letting only the tip of his nose be hit but his body was far more resilient than an average human therefore the hit would feel much greater to Todoroki.

"...I don't buy it." Todoroki said, "You let Juzo think he had the advantage as well."

He switched his stance and beckoned Izuku forward with a hand.

Izuku dropped the hands around his nose then shrugged, "Worth a shot."

Izuku changed his stance as well, switching from Boxing to Muay Thai. He dashed forward a bit before jumping into a flying knee but Todoroki was prepared.

He ducked underneath and prepared to strike him as he landed but Izuku knew what he had been planning and instead switched up into a kick in mid air. Todoroki threw himself to the floor to escape the brunt of the blow, instead only catching the tips of his toes across his back.

He pulled himself into a ball and rolled forward, springing back to his feet.

He looked over his shoulder at Izuku who stood at the edge of the mat, his back to him but Todoroki could feel his sightless gaze upon him. It sent shivers down his spine but he couldn't let himself be intimidated that easily.

Izuku turned to him and beckoned him forward, "Your move."

Todoroki dashed into Izuku's zone, jumping and doing a sweeping kick and his thigh but Izuku braced his leg and instead caught him by the chest of his Gi, holding him in the air. 

Todoroki tucked his legs in then kicked him in the stomach forcing him to let go.

Izuku could have easily held on but it was a spar and not an actual fight so he decided to let him have a break.

Todoroki shook his hands out, freeing them of sweat he hadn't realized was accumulating before rushing in. He had noticed that quick attacks gave the best chance of beating Izuku because of his heavy frame. He targeted the bend of his knee, hoping to knock him to the ground.

A thought ran through Todoroki's mind as his body followed through with the kick, ' _The Bigger they are, The Harder they fall.'_

Izuku let his leg fall from underneath him, and landed on his back with a thud. He winced slightly then Todoroki placed his foot on his chest, preventing him from rising.

"Good Job. Shall we go again?"

"Are you sure the fight is over?"

"I doubt you'll be able to muster enough force to rise before I land at least a few kicks to your head which will leave you unconscious and possibly concussed. It's easier for you to accept defeat now rather than later."

Izuku sighed then spoke, "I truly could get out of this though I don't know if I want to. It would be easier to lose so I'll accept a defeat here."

Todoroki stepped off and offered his hand which Izuku accepted.

They returned to the starting positions and this time Izuku rushed forward. Todoroki attempted to dodge to his side but Izuku moved past him, extending his arm into a lariat and smacking Todoroki in the face with his arm.

Todoroki wound up on the floor, Izuku kneeling on his chest and spoke, "Do you yield? It would be far easier to yield than to continue the fight. It was a good match."

Todoroki looked at him incredulously before dropping his head back onto the mat and laughing loudly.

Yaoyorozu stifled a laugh as she watched Izuku use Todoroki's own words against him.

Though she hadn't made much sound, Izuku looked up in her direction making direct eye contact for a second. 

His pale blue and green eyes met her brilliant black orbs and time seemed to slow before he broke their gaze leaving both people flushed with colour.

Yaoyorozu thought to herself, ' _Does he not realize how intimidating he can be? I watched him move at super speed and throw a car into space with one arm! Unless he doesn't know that I was the one who saw?'_

Izuku's thought were much the opposite, ' _I made eye contact with a girl… she's really pretty too.'_

_________

Izuku received his card later that night, opening it to reveal a holographic All Might wearing a business suit who screamed out in joy, " **WELCOME YOUNG MIDORIYA TO YOUR HERO ACADEMIA!** "

He gave a lengthy speech about Courage Honor and Loyalty and how he expected that Izuku would uphold the values to the fullest extent if he wanted to be his personal student. 

The hologram finished speaking and then Izuku noticed the nicely decorated silver key and a plain black keycard with the Letters U.A. printed in large font.

The Hologram popped up and spoke again, " **ONE LAST THING YOUNG MIDORIYA, PLEASE MAKE SURE TO REGISTER FOR YOUR CLASSES POST HASTE. YOUR CODE TO ACCESS IS IN ALL CAPS AND IS '" SMALL MIGHT"'. BEST OF LUCK!"**

Izuku opened up his laptop on his ruined desk and went to the U.A. home page before finding the class selection screen.

He typed in the embarrassing code and perused the extensive list of classes available to him before selecting 7 that seemed interesting. It took a very long time before the process actually went through due to several connection errors and timeouts but he powered through bravely.

He chose:

Heroic Law with Shota Aizawa

English 1-A with Hizashi Yamada

Heroics 101 with All Might

Math-11 with Ectoplasm

Modern Heroic History with Midnight

Modern Literature with Hizashi Yamada

PE-15 Group Training with Shota Aizawa

______

*Start of Autumn Term*

Izuku finished packing his boxes into his car. It was an older model, one from before quirks known as a 1970 Pontiac Firebird. The car had a custom paint job, Black save for the large etched symbol on the front hood which was done in a brilliant Cherry Red.

He'd just recently bought the car, from someone who was selling their collection of Vintage Cars during a bad divorce. Surprisingly, he had only paid the 100 Yen coin in his pocket because the owner had been forced split the profits with their spouse and wanted to short change them. 

Izuku walked away from the deal happily, despite the circumstances, though he did feel a bit bad at first, The car was priceless to him.

He had parked it out front while loading up the meager supply of boxes through the passenger side door, leaving them on the seat. He brought a grand total of 2 boxes which he'd stacked upon one another. 

One was filled with his clothes and the other was filled with his notebooks and a few posters and figures that he couldn't bare to leave behind plus a few limited edition comics he owned.

He tucked an acoustic guitar behind his driver's seat and then walked back into his-... His mother's house.

She sat on the couch watching baby videos of him on an old DVD player while crying.

She pointed at the screen while sobbing, "L-look it's the first time you flew." 

On the video was a clip of a 10 year old Izuku, wearing an All Might costume while floating in the air flailing and crying. Black locks spilled from underneath his hooded costume, locks that were now dyed the same shade of Green as his mother's.

He sat beside her on the couch, rubbing her arm to comfort her. "Good memories?"

She sniffled, "The best." Then leaned into him and cried on his shoulder for a bit, "I don't know what I'll do without you, Izuku."

"I don't really know Ma, but I'll make sure to visit you once a week and call at least every other day."

She sniffled again and looked up at him before throwing her arms around his broad shoulders and pulling him close, "I'm so proud of you Son." 

He wrapped his arms around her, tightening the hug as tears threatened to spill from his eyes, "Love you too, Ma."

_________

Izuku left the following morning, standing by his car as his mother gave him a final farewell before sending him off to move into the U.A. dorms.

He was wearing a plain white T-Shirt that fit him tightly, outlining his powerful muscles underneath. Over his shirt, he wore a faded Black Leather Jacket that reached his waistline and had a bright red hood. He had a pair of plain Blue Jeans on though they were fading from use and a pair of red running shoes. He had dyed his hair back to black, cut it shorter and shaved his face removing the small amount of stubble growing.

As he entered his seat and did his seat belt, he opened the crowded glove box and pulled a plain black glasses case out. He opened it and put on a pair of silver aviators then pulled out of his home.

It was a longish drive, made longer by a villain attack on a nearby street causing lots of traffic as people were rerouted to his street in an effort to prevent any further damage but Izuku didn't mind after all, He was ecstatic to finally be in U.A.

________

As he approached the massive entrance to U.A where they checked IDs and issued Parking Permits for 1000 Yen, He was caught in traffic again, this time from fellow students who were moving into the Dorm. 

Ahead of him was three cars so he took the time to ready his stuff before the line moved. He pulled out his ID and had the single piece of Paper Money in his hand as he awaited the checkpoint. 

15 minutes later and the car in front of him still hadn't gone through. The others took maybe 3 minutes a piece but this one had taken almost 10 minutes. He began to impatiently tap his steering wheel, humming lightly in an effort to speed along the ride.

He checked the clock on his stereo and frowned. In another 15 minutes, it would be 9:30 and he would be running behind in his schedule. 

He groaned in frustration before the car in front of him finally pulled forwards and Izuku was allowed to approach.

A security guard sat at the checkpoint and held out his hand for Izuku's ID. He placed it in the Guard's hand.

"Lovely weather huh…"

The Guard stared at him and Izuku chuckled nervously, twiddling his thumbs behind the wheel. 

The Guard held out his hand and returned the ID and Izuku gave him the funds for his Parking Pass.

"Make sure to renew your pass every semester to avoid a towing or a ticket. You may enter."

Izuku nodded then accepted the pass offered by the Guard and entered the U.A. campus. The pass had a lot number and a parking stall D4-134

He drove around for a moment, stunned by the sheer size of the building before coming across the student parking area and a map. 

He parked in his designated spot and then stepped out of his car and approached the map. He was in parking lot D4 and the lot closest to the Dorms was Lot A1. He traced a line across the entire campus, finding that he was very far from the actual dorms.

"...Well, It could be worse." He said with a shrug.

He went back to his car and leaned against it for a moment. In the distance, he could see the dorm building towering into the sky.

He checked his phone and pulled up his floor number. It was Floor 18, Room 6.

He sighed and opened his passenger door, picking up the boxes and closing the door with a well placed swing of his hips. 

"Suppose I should start going then."

_________

It took nearly one and a half hours to complete the trip but he was finally there. The harsh sun had been beating down on him for a while as he attempted to traverse from shadow to shadow hoping to not sweat so much but mostly in vain.

He set his boxes down in front of the dorm, taking a small break and admiring the gargantuan building. 

He breathed in then out slowly, letting the tension pour out from his body and relieve him of the pressure.

After a slight sigh, he picked up the boxes and took a step forwards, his foot catching on a loose shoelace underneath the other foot. He tilted forwards, dropping the boxes to the ground but before they could land, they stopped in mid-air. They remained there, hovering for a few moments before someone put them down gently. His sunglasses had gone flying off his face and landed somewhere decently far away. 

Izuku had landed on his stomach, and a voice called out to him, "Hey… are you okay?"

He flipped over onto his back and stared up at the lady hanging over him.

She had a simple bobcut and brown hair. Her eyes were the same soft colour but he could see the concern and well wishes in her eyes. She had a bit of acne on her face but nothing major and a slight scar over the bridge of her nose.

Izuku nodded and she apologized, "Sorry that was a bit rude of me. I used my quirk on your stuff without asking not to mention that I didn't manage to catch you. My name's Ochako Uraraka by the way."

Izuku simply smiled and shook his head, "No worries. I'm glad my stuff didn't get thrown everywhere and it's a real pleasure to meet you, I'm Midoriya Izuku."

He pushed himself into a standing position then shook her hand gently. He noticed the pads on her finger tips and he actively avoided brushing against them when he shook hands with her.

"Gravity Cancellation?"

"Mhm. Yeah. Anything I touch with my fingertips loses it's gravity until I release it."

"That's very useful."

"Thanks… what's your quirk?"

"Oh mine? It's-" 

A shout called out, "Hey! Move your asses! I'm trying to get up these steps."

They were a few feet away from the steps though in the way of a Man carrying a large box in front of his face. A woman followed him from behind yelling, "Damn it Katsuki! Let me help you!"

"I already told, Shitty Hag! I don't need any help!"

She yelled back at him, "Show some respect you little shit! I'm your Mother!"

"Damn it Mo- Izuku?"

The Man with the box had lowered it to yell something at his mother but instead ended up staring at Izuku who was standing by Uraraka.

"Holy shit! It is you isn't it?" He dropped the box and approached quickly, his mother yelling at him all the while, "I haven't seen you in years!"

Izuku looked over the man and nodded lightly, "Yeah it's me."

"Wow… it's been ages. You look so different." He lightly punched Izuku's shoulder then winced, "Damn. You're way different."

Izuku smiled at the man. "How have you been, Kacchan?"

The man flashed a grin quickly and embraced Izuku in a hug, "Oh man, I've been good. Ever since you kicked my ass that one time, I've been better than ever. Took me a long time to learn my lesson but damn did I learn it. Highschool was tough. I actually learned what humility meant there and why you stay so nice even with an unbeatable quirk."

He laughed and then smiled again at him. Bakugou Katsuki or Kacchan, was his one time bully (actually one time) due to Izuku's naturally kind nature. After losing a fight, Bakugou's intense attitude definitely died out leaving only his competitiveness and drive to succeed but by that time, Izuku had already become homeschooled.

Izuku smiled at the man before him, a veritable saint compared to the man he was before.

He was a fairly tall fellow about an inch or two shorter than Izuku. His trademark spiky blonde hair had been cut instead he had an undercut with more length in the front. He'd grown more muscular especially his arms and his forearms which were just slightly larger than Izuku's. 

"Katsuki, Why don't you answer m-!"

Mitsuki Bakugou stared at Izuku blankly before smiling and saying quietly, "Is that…?"

"Yeah, It is. Izuku Fuckin Midoriya."

_________

  
  


Ochako excused herself and entered the building with a supply of 4 Boxes floating behind her.

The trio talked for a minute before Izuku followed after Ochako and took his own boxes inside the building. The inside was super fancy even compared to the Gym he'd visited a few weeks ago. 

Just inside the entrance was a large desk with a lady in glasses sitting in front of a computer. Further past that was a pair of bathrooms and then an elevator. 

Izuku marveled at his surrounding, surprised with the quality of everything. It all looked very new and fancy, with a gold trimmed carpet and a set of ornate mirrors and paintings decorating the polished marble walls. He walked around for a moment before entering the elevator and taking a ride to the 18th floor. 

It took a while as a few other people needed to use the elevator while he was riding making his trip take double what he thought it would.

Finally, after almost 10 minutes of being in a cramped elevator with strangers, he emerged from the elevator and into the 18th floor.

He looked around for a moment, checking out the nice scenery. There were a few couches set up alongside a large television which hung on the wall. The lights were off on this floor; however, it didn't bother him as he had excellent dark vision.

A few doors had light underneath them but Izuku didn't feel the need to investigate, instead hunted for his own room. The closest room to him was on his right hand side and number one and directly across from that was eleven. 

He gave a shrug and walked down the dark hallway, finding his door at the very end. It was apart from the other rooms, being the only door in the center of the wall at the end of the hallway.

He approached and noticed a small intercom on the door which had a symbol of an opened lock so he pressed on it. 

The intercom lit up for a second and a beam of light outlined him momentarily before the door unlocked and called out, "Greetings Midoriya Izuku."

He entered and closed the door with the back of his foot, gently pressing it closed before putting his things on his bed. 

The room was spartan style, with a minimalistic bed on the floor and a barren closet. There was a cabinet on the right side of his bed and a nightstand on the left. 

A pair of large billowy curtains blocked off a wall so Izuku opened them which made him realize the entire wall was made of glass. From there, he could see people coming and going, moving about campus in a relaxed manner.

A small smile graced Izuku's face and he slipped out of his jacket and dropped his shirt on the floor before sitting bare chested while leaning against the small bed and sitting in the sunlight. 

The sun, for some reason, always made him feel… refreshed. He felt more powerful after being in the sunlight and his skin acquired a subtle golden glow to it. 

He began to meditate, slowing his heart rate to almost imperceptible by any machine while his mind wandered aimlessly as he enjoyed the solar rays soaking into his skin. 

_________

*Noonish*

A knock on his door pulled him from his revelry, and he cast his gaze upon the door using his X-ray vision to check on who had knocked.

He hadn't met this person yet so it was rather strange that she would be knocking on his door and not to mention her interesting looks.

She had pink hair and skin, her eyes a glowing yellow and the sclera pitch black. A pair of horns stuck out from her wild hair and she had a large smile on her face, "Yo, We're gonna chill out in the common room. You wanna come with us?"

"Yeah one second!"

"Cool I'll tell them you're down." She walked over to the couches where everyone happened to be which was about 40 feet down the hall.

Izuku grabbed his shirt from the floor and slipped it on, tugging it down to make sure it was correct.

He began to unpack his boxes, leaving the posters and comics in the closet and hanging up most of his clothes. He took off his running shoes and tucked them inside the closet as well before hanging up his favourite jacket.

He approached the door and stopped, placing his hand on the handle then taking a deep breath before opening it and moving towards the group.

"Hey there he is!" Called the girl with the Horns.

About 19 fellow students were sitting in the common area, some on the couches others on the floor generally packed wherever they could fit.

Todoroki was sitting on the floor, his usually long hair cut short. Izuku looked at him and smiled, "You cut your hair."

"You did as well."

"And dyed it back to black."

"Suits you better."

The bi-coloured man laughed a bit then motioned him over and Izuku took a seat on the floor by him.

The Horned girl spoke up, "Since we're all here, let's do an introduction game. I'll start."

She tapped her chin for a moment then started to speak, "My name is Ashido Mina and I like fashion and colorful things. I like my horns and I like other things with horns. Me and Kirishima are Horn Buddies. I'm really friendly so feel free to say hello and definitely invite me to hang out." She struck a peace sign pose then spoke again, "Since I went, I'll choose someone to go next."

She pointed around for a moment before settling on Izuku, "American Hottie. You're up next."

Izuku pointed at himself and said, "Me?"

"Well duh? Who else would it be?"

"I'm not American, I'm Japanese though I was born in Sweden."

"Well that's fair. You still have to go though."

"Well My name is Midoriya Izuku and I enjoy weightlifting and exercise. I like to drive as well and I spend a lot of time on the road if I'm not busy. I also like studying and I'm not opposed to giving someone a lift if need be because my car only has one other seat. If we need a driver, I can get us there using someone else's car as well."

He finished then pointed at a man with large elbows, "You I suppose."

He nodded, "Right then uh… My name is Hanta Sero and I like video games and running. I've been doing track since I was young so it's been a hobby of mine for a while." He pointed at Bakugou then said, "You're up."

Sero had longish hair, slightly shorter in the front than Todoroki's own hair but in a black colour. It was almost like a mullet but not quite, having an actual appeal rather than just bad taste. He had the build of a runner, lean but still with a bit of muscle. He seemed to be in a perpetual state of giving cheeky grins.

"M'names Bakugou Katsuki and I like spicy foods. I'm very competitive and if you need a weightlifting buddy I'm down for whenever. You next." He while motioning to a man in a nice suit.

"Hello. My name is IIda Tenya and I am from the IIda family of pro heroes. My older brother is Ingenium and I strive to one day be as heroic as him. I enjoy running and on occasion like to swim. I do not approve of rule breaking and am very proud of this school so do not disrespect U.A. in front of me." With each word, he arm chopped the air aggressively. His posture was impossibly rigid, his back almost a perfect 90 degree angle. He pointed out a small manchild who had his phone in his hands and said, "You since you did not pay attention."

IIda wore an elegant black suit, perfectly fit to his tall and muscular frame. A pair of thin rimmed glasses adorned his face while oxford style shoes covered his feet.

He looked like a small child, short and scrawny with a strange afro-esqe hairstyle that jiggled around as he spoke. 

The manchild looked up in shock, "What? I would never not listen to your boring speech about how far you got a stick up your ass. Anyway, I'm Mineta Minoru and I like chicks." He flashed a thumbs up at the girls before picking Uraraka.

Ochako rolled her eyes then spoke, "I'm Ochako Uraraka and I love Mochi. I could literally eat it for every meal but then I'd probably get sick so I don't. I always try my best even if I fail." She looked rather excited, as if this is just the moment she'd been waiting for.

She chose Yaoyorozu next.

"Well...My name is Yaoyorozu Momo and I'm the technically Heiress to the Yaoyorozu Conglomerates. I truly enjoy studying because I must if I am to properly utilize my quirk. I enjoy tea and on occasion will cook."

Yaoyorozu looked regal as always, as if she had just stepped out of a business meeting and into their dorm. She was wearing plain clothes but they fit her well and she looked stunning regardless. A small smile gracing her delicate lips as she spoke. 

She scanned all the faces for a moment before settling on Todoroki who shrugged.

"I'm Todoroki Shoto and I like soba."

The short description fitted Todoroki's personality well. In front of strangers, he was cold but not because he didn't care rather he inherited his father's resting bitch face and his mother's cold voice coupled with his fondness of brevity made him almost unapproachable. He was objectively handsome but his cold outward nature often pushed people away. Since training with Izuku, He'd taken up weight lifting, adding more muscle and strength to his newly acquired muscular frame.

"Oh! Oh! Pick me next! Come on!"

A girl with shortish brown hair jumped up and down for a few seconds while Todoroki eyed her with minor annoyance, "I guess…"

"Hi!" She giggled slightly then continued, "I'm Toru Hagakure and I'm the Invisible Girl." Suddenly she turned invisible, starting from her face and disappearing in swaths of skin.

"When I was young, I couldn't undo my own invisibility so I was stuck not knowing what I looked like for a long time but I just recently learned to switch it on or off." She smiled and threw up a double peace sign as her body returned to being visible. 

She pointed at man with a large eyepatch over his right eye. The edge of a large thick scar peaked out over his patch and reached his upper forehead just below his hairline.

"Right me then." He said in a deep and gruff voice, "Kirishima Eijiro. I like weight lifting and doing manly things. I'm a real big fan of older heroes and watch a lot of boxing and Mixed Martial Arts." He was wearing a sleeveless white workout shirt with the words "Sweat till you drop!" In large Black letters. 

Next was a man with shiny golden hair and a motif of a lightning bolt on his hair. He was dressed in a black and white jacket. A black tattoo poked out from underneath the edges of his sleeves, forking out in jagged lines.

"Yo everyone, I'm Kaminari Denki and I like Pokémon. I watch a shit ton of anime and on occasion work out with my bro's. That's about it there… You're up Jirou."

He said while pointing at a woman with an obvious punk style. She had hair that was almost as long as Ochako's but just slightly shorter and a beautiful Amethyst colour. She had a bit of makeup but nothing extreme but rather fit her well, slight eyeliner and mascara blending nicely with her aesthetic. Her clothes were simple and somewhat plain for her design, a black long sleeve with the words, "PUNK'S NOT DEAD" in large blocky white letters. A pair of long thick leather boots covered her feet and most of her calves, reaching almost to her knee before cutting off. She looked relatively normal, the only thing that was a tell for her quirk would be the Earphone Jack's that hung from her ears.

"H-hi…" Her voice slightly cracked and she flushed before clearing her throat and starting again, "Hi everyone. I'm Kyoka Jirou and I'm really big on music and sounds. I have very sensitive hearing but don't worry I don't eavesdrop on people. I can play basically every instrument so if you are interested in getting some lessons… well I can offer some…"

She smiled and let out a nervous chuckle before pointing at a multi armed man who was staring intently at Jirou.

His hair was a dull silver colour like unpolished metal. His eyes were very light but surrounded by dark coloring and a simple face black mask covered his nose, mouth and ended by his collarbone. He was inhumanly large and incredibly muscular, veins bulged which each movement of his large arms. Even while the group was sitting, he towered over most of them, head and shoulders.

A tentacle rose up from one of his large arms, forming as it went and creating a mouth, "I am Mezo Shoji. I like vintage creature features like Gojira and The Creature from the Black Lagoon."

Another tentacle split off from the middle of his original and formed a hand pointing directly at a man with a bird's head.

He made a strange noise, "Hoh… you've chosen me? The denizen of darkness himself chosen by a fellow admirer of the shadow. How quaint of an occurence, nay perhaps… it is fate."

Everyone stared at him confused for a moment then the group collectively thought, ' _Chunni.'_

The Bird headed man stood and bowed before returning to his seat. He was also wearing parts of a suit rather than an entire one like Tenya. He had a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows under a black vest with a pattern of black roses outlined in shinier colour. He wore a pair of black slacks with white and black oxford slip on shoes and a Blood Red tie with a Raven for a tie clip.

"Tis strange isn't it. How we are brought together like this? All wishing to be heroes and yet some of us having had past interactions outside of the academia. It must be by God's own designs that we are together now and you are in presence of Tokoyami Fumikage, Heir of the Dark Spirit and Cursed Prince of the Night." 

He chuckled slightly before closing his eyes and pointing aimlessly at someone else, "You! You are the one fated to give a performance. I only hope that I've sufficiently set your stage."

"...kero."

The woman whom he'd pointed at looked at him strangely before introducing herself.

"Tsuyu Asui. Call me Tsu. I like rainy days and hate extreme weathers...kero."

She was short and her sitting height was just barely above Minoru Mineta. If Izuku had to guess she was maybe 158 centimeters or less and her hair was a bit over half her length, laying mostly on the floor in an intricately tied bow. She had dark green hair and eyes with thin arms and large hips, thighs and calves. She had a blank look upon her face, similar to Yaoyorozu's poker face but rather Izuku hadn't noticed a shift in her expression during the entirety of the session.

She looked around for a moment before shrugging and saying, "Tail."

The man she had pointed out sat cross legged on the floor, his tail wrapped around his legs. He had close cropped blonde hair and small black pupils. He wore a simple outfit consisting of a grayish white Changshan, Black Stretchy pants and Tai Chi Shoes. He had an easy going expression plastered on his face as if nothing could bother him.

He did a quick and light bow from his sitting position and introduced himself with two simple sentences, "My name is Mashirao Ojiro. I am a practitioner of a variety of marital arts."

His thin but dense frame backed up his statement and he pointed at a body builder sitting off to the side.

His hair was short and spiky, much like a porcupine but denser. A look of confusion remained on his face as he stared at the group. He was intensely staring at the people who stared at him before he started speaking, "I'm Rikido Sato and I enjoy baking… I uh don't really have anything else to say."

He seemed a bit downtrodden by his lack of time spent speaking but powered through and tapped the shoulder of the large man next to him. 

He seemed to have a large rocky head with gentle eyes and a small thin mouth.

"H-hello. I'm Koji Koda. I like animals."

His gentle voice was a strong contrast to his very intimidating appearance, Broad bulky shoulders and well built body left the impression that he was at the very least strong.

  
  


The group looked at him for a moment before the final person stood up and exclaimed, "Merci my friends! It appears it is my time to ~Shine~!"

The man who had jumped up was rather thin and pale, with high cheekbones and delicate features. His vibrant blonde hair was long and pulled behind his head in a pony tail that strongly resembled Yaoyorozu. A faint shine stuck out on his lips hinting at lip gloss of some sort or perhaps a balm. His eyes were a light shade of violet, sparkling even in the poor lighting. 

He wore a loose fitting purple shirt under a cutoff Jean jacket that reached his navel. A pair of purple skinny jeans were on his legs followed by a set of bright multi coloured socks and shoes. The foppish man had a brilliant smile, his teeth shined like diamonds. 

"I am Yuga Aoyama and I love sparkling things. I'm kind of a bird brain so I'm just instantly attracted to those kind of things." He playfully tapped the side of his head and then laughed, "I love fashion and art and I am of French Descent." 

Yuga seemed to light up the room as he spoke, giving of a sort of dim ambient light. "I have a minor obsession with medieval knights and the code of chivalry."

He mock crossed swords with a pretend foe, demonstrating graceful moves in front of the small crowd.

"I also-" He began but was cut off by the elevator opening and a Caterpillar scooting out slowly. Everyone's eyes were drawn to the strange figure as it began to clap, slowly at first but rising to a crescendo before stopping just as suddenly as it had began.

A low murmur began to spring up from the crowd as the Caterpillar rose up and revealed itself to be a tired looking man with an obvious five o'clock shadow on his face in a bright yellow sleeping bag. The man had bloodshot eyes caused by too many sleepless nights and a hollow face from too many skipped meals. 

The sleeping bag rustled as the man moved within pulling a small pouch of juice to his face and draining it while watching them.

He slowly unzipped the bag and finished his juice pouch, tossing it into the bag behind him as he let it crumple on the ground underneath him. 

He stepped out and began to roll up his sleeping bag, "15 seconds."

The crowd looked on in confusion while Izuku steadily made his way to the front, attempting to remain unnoticed by his classmates in order to protect them, after all, If anyone could stall a villain it was him.

"It took 15 seconds for you to take awareness of the situation and even then only one of you is ready. My name is Shota Aizawa and I am the PE 15 coach. You are all enrolled in my class therefore I've come to collect you." He said while rummaging through his stuff and pulling out an outfit.

"B-but sir… classes do not start until tomorrow." Said a seriously confused Mineta.

"This is a preliminary exam, to see if you are even worth trying to teach. Fail it and I'll drop you from the class faster than you could say '"Ow."'." He turned around and the group got a better view of him and his simple outfit. 

Shota-sensei wore a black long sleeve shirt and dark sweatpants and boots. A plain white scarf was wrapped around his neck, encircling it a seemingly endless number of times. 

He dropped the outfit on the floor and spoke again, "This is the U.A. official training uniform. They'll be delivered within then next 3 minutes. I expect you out by field A in 15. Anyone who makes it in less gets a special treat."

He patted the pocket of his sweats which made a crinkling sound and then walked back over to the elevator, tucking his sleeping bag under his arm and staring at the class intensely.

__________

Izuku stared at the elevator intensely, awaiting the arrival of whomever would be holding the package while counting down the time.

He used his X-Ray vision to see through the walls and watched the cables pulling up an elevator which meant someone was coming up.

"Everyone. They are almost here!"

The group which had scattered a bit returned to apt attention, watching the elevator whirring as it worked.

It reached their floor with a ding and the doors opened slowly, revealing a large number of boxes intricately stacked within the contraption. They were numbered 1-35 and Izuku instantly realized the meaning of the number.

"It's the floor number!" Said both Izuku and Yaoyorozu at the same time. They shared a quick look at one another before Izuku grabbed the hefty box and hoisted it into the common room, dropping it in the center of the sofa.

He unclasped the hatches that prevented it from opening and revealed a strange sight: It was organized in aisles of compressed clothing all fitting within a small but densely packed box.

He looked over them for a minute before noticing that they were arranged by height and quickly found his, snatching up the bag and high tailing it to his room.

_______

In another 4 minutes, He was out on the field and awaiting instruction. He stared at Shota who happened to be sitting inside a large circle while tossing a ball into the air and catching it repeatedly.

Izuku approached and Shota pulled something from his pocket and tossed it at Izuku who caught it easily.

It was a juice pouch much like the one Shota had been drinking earlier, "I have a lot of those. They're on special every weekend so I make sure to pick up a box or six."

Izuku nodded knowingly as he understood that food stuffs was indeed expensive and buying things while they were on special was incredibly helpful.

Suddenly a rush of footsteps alarmed the two as the students of Shota stormed out onto the field. 

Izuku lined up with the rest of his classmates and awaited Aizawa's instructions.

Shota deeply sighed before pulling out another juice pouch and draining it, "Good you're all here. Way to go. Today will be an entrance exam to my class. Pass it and we'll actually start instruction."

He sighed and began to speak again in his monotonous voice, "You remember the Physical fitness test things? You know from middle school and around? They don't allow you to use your quirk which is highly illogical and an embarrassment to the education system as a whole by not allowing students to perform at their absolute best but whatever. We'll be doing one of those today but using quirks."

He kicked at the ground in front of him before pointing at the field and speaking again, "There's a big circle. Bakugou, Go into it and await instruction."

"Tch. Okay."

He walked into the ring and looked back at Shota. The Older man tossed the same ball he'd been throwing while talking to Izuku to Bakugou and told him, "Use your quirk to throw that as far as you can. I don't care what you do. Just stay in the circle."

Bakugou caught it then dropped it to the floor while pulling something out of his ears.

"What are you doing?" 

"Can't fuck up my hearing anymore than it already is. Can't afford to. Insurance is expensive." He was doing something to the things he'd pulled out before sticking then back in.

"The loud explosions damaged my hearing from the years of use! Now I need hearing aids and when I'm going to use my Quirk, I switch them to be sound dampeners so I can let loose!"

The crowd looked on, somewhat taken down by Bakugou's speech. He picked up the ball and tossed it hand to hand for a moment before yelling, "Die!!"

With a mighty step forwards, He pitched the ball and ignited an explosion the instant it left his hand, sending the ball blasting through the air like a rocket. The ball began to fall yet Bakugou yelled again, "Not Yet! Magnum Burst!

The ball exploded again and regained some of it's momentum. After an entire thirty seconds of solid flight, the ball finally touched the ground, charred and barely intact but still there.

Shota showed the rest of the class and they yelled out in disbelief, "2,147 Meters."

Bakugou yelled out, "Let's see you extras beat that!"

The class let out a series of annoyed comments, but most of them were a simple, "What do you mean Extras?!"

Bakugou slapped his arm and then pointed at them, "If you aren't trying at least as hard as that then you're wasting your time here! Get your asses in gea-!" 

Aizawa slapped Bakugou upside the head, "Shut up. He's right though."

Ashido sighed and said, "Aw man and here I thought this was gonna be kinda fun~."

Shota started laughing maniacally, "Fun? Fun?! There is no place for Fun at U.A. If you're here to have fun, quit wasting my time and leave! All of you better give it your all otherwise I'll be pissed."

He looked annoyed, his eyes were narrowed at the class, "Whoever places last overall gets unconditionally dropped."

The class erupted into loud, full-hearted complaining about the unfairness of the situation. 

_________

The first event Izuku participated in was the 50 meter dash. Izuku lined up at the starting line and crouched into his runners pose, fingertips touching the floor and his running shoes braced against the footholds. 

To his left was Iida who looked rather confident, he had determined eyes as if that would net him first place. The engines on his legs continued to rev up in preparation, setting himself to blast off.

To his right was Todoroki who remained standing normally, not bothering to enter the runner's pose.

Shota sounded them off with the starting gun and they began their run. Todoroki erupted into flames, launching himself forward at intensely high speeds while leaving a trail of burned asphalt underneath his fiery body.

Iida dashed off like a bolt of lightning, clearing the finish line in an instant. His engines produced a bit of steam but other than that he looked entirely fine.

Izuku on the other hand reached the finish line just after Todoroki did, dashing across with ease.

Aizawa motioned to Iida and spoke, "2.09 seconds."

Todoroki was next, "4.57 seconds."

Izuku was last and Aizawa spoke with a somewhat annoyed tone, "5.00 seconds."

_______

The next event was the grip test.

Shoji and Izuku stood side-by-side while holding the grip test machine. Shoji performed first, scoring an easy 540.00 kg while Izuku hesitated for a moment and then squeezed down bringing his number to 100.00 kg.

Shota looked at him, glaring before writing down the results on a clipboard with more annoyance.

__________

The third event Izuku participated in was the Standing Long Jump. 

First up was Yuga who smiled at them before lifting his feet and blasting off across the sand pit. His feet touched the ground just slightly outside the large pit and he wiped his forehead of invisible sweat, "un vaillant effort."

Bakugou approached the pit next then breathed before screaming out a wordless shout and launching himself across in a magnificent boom as his explosions went off. "Hell Yeah!"

Izuku stepped up to the pit and jumped, landing about half of the way across the pit and doing a light fist pump, "Nice."

Shota grumbled again and wrote down the scores, glaring harshly at Izuku. It seemed that he was getting more annoyed as the events progressed.

__________

The next of the tests was the repeated side jumps where only Mineta excelled by bouncing himself between the balls produced by his head. "OH YEAH!" He screamed out while dancing about, "No one can even touch my score!"

Izuku performed about averagely for that test, not scoring incredibly high nor in the low end earning himself a modest center.

Shota furrowed his brows while glaring at Izuku, unsure what to say to the young man but just made a noise of frustration and turned away.

______

The next event was the Ball Throw that Bakugou had excelled in earlier. Ochako was just ahead of him preparing to throw the ball. She did a variety of stretches, some of which did not even involve the muscles necessary to throw the ball.

Finally, she stopped and grabbed the ball before throwing it incredibly fast at a skyward angle. The whole class stared at the ball as it disappeared into the sky, watching in wonder as they tried to determine the distance.

Shota sighed, "It's infinity. It's gone past the atmosphere."

They erupted into a clamorous explosion of disbelief and cheers.

Izuku stepped up to the circle and grabbed one of the balls off the floor before tossing it. It flew a solid 175 meters before touching the ground.

______

The next three tests went basically the same, with Izuku scoring in the mid to high area of the fitness oriented tests. People whose quirk didn't give them a boost of strength or something similar depended entirely on fitness which is something Izuku excelled at.

He thought to himself, ' _I'm guessing about 15th place... maybe 16th.'_

Instead Izuku was shocked when he was in last place despite his decent performance.

Yaoyorozu was first place with Todoroki and Bakugou tied for a close second. Ochako was 5th place and Iida took fourth.

"Midoriya Izuku, congratulations you've wasted everyone's time with your mediocre performance. You'll be dropped later today for not following orders. Anything to say for yourself."

"What did I do?" Izuku asked with a confused expression.

"You didn't listen did you. I said give it your all and you barely even tried. Why?"

"Well sir… if I do try, It'll be more harmful to everyone than if I just hide it."

"What?"

"What I'm trying to say is, If you have me go all out, I'll make a mockery of everyone here and I really would rather not do that."

Shota raised a brow, "That's funny… I really don't remember asking for that. I said, "Give it your all!"

Izuku flinched slightly and nodded before walking back to the circle. He picked up a ball and looked back at Shota, "I did give a warning."

Izuku placed the ball on his flattened palm, and adjusted his aim. He pointed his hand up, pointing at a random point in the sky before nodding and flicking the ball.

It disappeared the instant his finger came into contact with it, burned to a crisp when leaving the atmosphere.

The class looked on in confusion while Shota stared at the results of the Test.

"So this is All Might's personal student." He began to clap, slowly but picking up speed. "Very impressive but can you perform that well consistently."

Izuku went through the set of tests again, this time actually putting forth effort. He completed the fifty meter run in less than a nanosecond, crushed the Grip tester with two fingers, jumped over the pit with ease, performed 1000 pushups, situps and then completed over 1000 side to side jumps without any rest. Every event he was put into, he excelled at but guilt weighed heavily on Izuku's mind as he did them. 

How many of his classmates would ever be comparable to him? None. He was on a completely different level then they could ever hope to reach.

As he finished the last test, Shota updated his ranking placing him in first. Everyone looked rather frightened before Bakugou started to laugh, "Man you've gotten even stronger since the last time I saw you."

He walked over to him, pushing his shoulder and casually talking for a moment before addressing the rest of the class, "Yeah he's like our All Might. Half of us won't even be near him and the other half'll spend their entire lives trying to catch up to him. So the way I see it, You can either use him as motivation to work harder… or mope about."

He stuck a thumb into his chest, "And personally, I'd rather try to kick his ass!"

The class seemed to regain their courage and drive. Several of them still steered clear of Izuku but other than those few, the remainder were normal-ish again.

______

The class returned to the dorm and Izuku did as well, waiting a few minutes before exiting the dorms and running out the door.

Kirishima stood right outside waiting for him, a cigarette hanging from his lip. "Where are you off to, Big Guy?"

"Just making a trip to my car."

"Oh… mind if I come with?"

Izuku stared at him for a moment before shrugging, "Sure if you want?"

The pair set off towards his car in silence before Kirishima began to speak, "It wasn't cool of you to hold back man."

"I didn't know what to do truthfully."

"Could've been honest and tried… Hell I still don't even know if you tried with the way you breezed through those tests. Makes a fella wonder what other secrets you're keepin."

"Nothing… that I know of."

"Everyone's got secrets, Midoriya. Just be sure that yours don't hurt anyone else." Kirishima stopped and put out his cigarette against his hardened skin before nodding to Izuku, "You have a good night."

__________

Chapter 3 end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a bit eh? Sorry about that I've been going through a few problems lately with stuff.
> 
> Looking for a Beta Reader so if you feel up to it, just ask. 
> 
> I have a whole bunch of character references and I'll probably post them in the discord if you want to see them.

**Author's Note:**

> Deku as Superman is great imho


End file.
